You are free now
by Gaelcelt
Summary: From the movie "Yossi and Jagger". Yossi laments the loss of his beloved Lior (Jagger). He writes a note, saying that, should he be found dead after battle, that his love with Lior should be remembered.


These characters are not mine...

_Yossi and Jagger_, apparantly based on a true story, tells the tale of two male soldiers in the Israeli Army who are in love with each other. The Army is the worst place for romance, let alone gay romance, to blossom. Yaeli, a female soldier, has a crush on Jagger. Yossi is a tough officer and has trouble sharing his emotions, while Lior, called "Jagger" because of his attractiveness and pop-star appearance, is a stark opposite as a vibrant free-spirit. Stationed at a base on the Israeli-Lebanon border for causes that they don't believe in in particular, they have difficulty with their relationship... Yossi finally opens up on one terrible night...

Free At Long Last...

When you died, I thought that the world had shattered...

Jagger, my darling Lior, I cannot get my life back...

But I am happy that I came to the Army... it was you... for you, I would be leaving the Army...

_For anybody who will find this,_

_My name is Yossi... although he has crossed over, I am in love with a friend that I had... Lior..._

_We called him "Jagger", for he looked like a celebrity...I lost him in battle... I wrote this beacuse I cannot bear_

_our life together and our love to be forgotten ... and I'm proud that I've loved somebody... _

_I have seen the deaths of other people, have honored  
_

_Soldiers for killing people, but have sent some men away because they were in love with each other... _

_I didn't want to hurt anybody, but I had no choice... lo and behold, I was among the gay men, with my darling Lior... _

_Lior wanted to make peace for the world about us... I cannot speak about the pain that I suffered when he died..._

_I could not even be recognized as widowed... what would the rest of the troops say of me...?_

_I could receive no benefits. I cannot bear thinking of how nobody will grant it to me...  
_

_This is what I am doing now... if you shall find me dead, remember that I loved somebody_

_So very much... remember me... remember him... please, remember us..._

_Yossi..._

I wrote this after your death... three weeks since it happened...

I will always carry you...

I cannot ever say how happy that I am...

But that you, my darling, have died in such a terrible manner...

Tears sting my eyes at the memory of that horrible night...

Yet, not all is terrible... your laugh, your dark hair, however short it was, was so silken...

Those impish dark eyes that you had... crying one moment and then laughing the next...

It still hurts, Lior, when I hear our song, "Your Soul"... but I still remember you singing it with

That humor and passion you possessed...

_"Let us scatter the screen of fog_

_Let us stand in the light and not in the shade"_

You always liked this song, didn't you, Lior?

_"Until when will you keep running_

_To games of power?_

_You're allowed to shake sometimes_

_When something wonderful happens inside _

_Tell me a little about your moment of fear_

_It's easier to fear together_

_And when cold winds will blow outside_

_I'll send warm fire into you_

_One day you might stop running_

_Between the shadows in the soul_

_Lets scatter the screen of fog_

_Lets stand in the light and not in the shade_

_Until when will we keep running_

_To games of power_

_You're allowed to shake sometimes_

_When something wonderful happens inside_

_Tell me a little about your moment of happiness  
_

_Till the morning will rise on us_

_And when cold winds will blow outside_

_I'll send warm fire into you_

_Someday you might stop running  
_

_Between the shadows in the soul_

_Tell me a little about your moment of fear  
_

_ It's easier to fear together..._

I will see you again...

I love you, Lior...

---The End---

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 


End file.
